


Объятия

by Mitlaure



Series: Angels and Demons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Family, Archangels, Fantasy, Gen, Post-War, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Их объятия, такие теплые и искренние, все же отличаются, проявляясь невысказанными чувствами.
Series: Angels and Demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852966
Kudos: 1





	Объятия

Саваоф обнимает крепко: так, словно не видел сына сотни веков, и в любой момент может вновь его потерять. Он прижимается лбом к плечу Люцифера, закрывает глаза и стоит, вдыхая родной запах. Саваоф все еще не верит, что сын снова рядом, и война позади.  
Люцифер не простил отцу всего, но старается вновь довериться Ему, впустить в свою душу. Любовь Саваофа, знает он, не наиграна. И знает, что отец многое хочет сказать, но молчит. И за это Люцифер ему даже благодарен.

Михаил обнимает порывисто и коротко, светится улыбкой и заливисто смеется. Рассказывает о чем-то веселом и хлопает брата по плечу, а потом ложится головой на его колени и замирает, наслаждаясь мимолетными прикосновениями к голове. Он устал от бесконечных битв и ценит наконец-то обретенный покой. Поднимать меч на брата — невыносимо больно.  
Люцифер видит шрамы, оставленные в битвах на совершенном теле брата и корит себя за это. Самую малость, но этого достаточно, чтобы едкое чувство вины начало разъедать его изнутри.  
— Брат, ты не виноват, — Михаил смотрит так тепло и доверчиво, что остается только улыбнуться в ответ, соглашаясь. Вскрывать старые раны оказывается больнее, чем получать свежие в бою.

Архангелы смотрят на него косо, но молчат, не смея противиться воле Его. Они ценят хрупкий мир, но не верят в искренность Люцифера. Для них падший собрат вряд ли скоро станет тем, кому можно доверять.


End file.
